


Seduction by Words

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus takes carer of his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

As per Dumbledore’s orders, he’s leading you down to a spare room in the dungeons, where you’ll be spending your extended stay as you recover from the latest Death Eater attack. Of course, it’s all pretense. Albus knows as well as you do that once you’re away from prying eyes you’re both headed straight to his rooms. The bedroom to be exact, with a possible prelude in front of the fire in the sitting room.

Once away from "bloody nosy" students, you find your hand in his. Those long, slender fingers lace through yours and cinch the two of you together.Around another corner, and you are suddenly pushed up against the wall, his hands roughly on your shoulders, kneading them almost like a cat. He surveys you top to toe looking for any minuscule injury Poppy might have missed. He can’t see through your robes, but you don’t feel like pointing that out to him and revel in the attention. His mask of indifference is still in place, but his black eyes crackle with desire when they finally lock with yours.

Long moments pass while you stare at each other, the fire building between you. At last, out of sheer desperation, you lower your gaze and let him win. You only do it so he’ll stop being so bloody  
obstinate and kiss you, but he doesn’t have to know that.

You flick your eyes up and watch through long lashes as his arrogant smirk slides easily onto his face. Slowly, he takes a step forward and has you against the wall in a total body press. His hands slowly slide down to yours, and he pulls them above your head while his thigh slides easily between yours. He looks up to cross your wrists, which he holds easily in one of his large hands. The look on his face when he leers down at you again would make even Voldemort hesitate. It is not one of hatred or contempt but of  
pure and utter control. He is in control of you, he is in control of himself. And he likes it.

"You are too predictable," his sibilant voice washes over you like pure silk. You try unsuccessfully to repress a shudder, and his amusement grows. Leaning in closer so his breath brushes over your ear, he whispers, "You need to learn more restraint. It is not healthy to show your emotions, especially in times like this when no one knows who is working for the enemy."

You nod. And shiver. You can learn to hide your emotions. You have a great teacher on that subject in front of you, on top of you, under you. But you can’t, won’t, hide yourself from him. Not when you’re alone, at least. The rules don’t apply when you’re alone. Part of you wants to remind him of that, part of you wants to see just how well that thigh can fit between yours.

Before either comment can be voiced, his mouth descends upon yours, effectively cutting off any more conversation. Again, he surprises you. This kiss is soft and tender, not hungry and punishing like you’re used to. Ever so slowly, his tongue traces your lips, even after they part to allow him entrance. Only after he has mercilessly tortured you for what feels like an eternity does he dip the wet velvet of his tongue into your waiting mouth.

You moan.

You ache and shiver and want more. You squirm, arching your back to press more of your body against him. You know every move, every sound will only increase his sense of control, but you don’t care. Let him have his control, let him have whatever he wants, as long as you can have him.

Slowly, his tongue moves deeper, swirling, stroking, dueling with yours until you both need to break for oxygen. You rock hungrily on his thigh, how tightly wedged between yours, his knee pressing into the stone wall behind you, your cheek resting on his shoulder while you gasp for air and wait for his next attack.

It comes in the form of words swirling around you like a snake, smooth, silky seduction. "I am going to take you to my chambers. I’ll lock the door, put up a silencing spell, and have you right there against it. I don’t even want your robes off, just so long as they're above your waist. Then you're going to undress for me. Top to bottom, everything. Every button undone, every clasp unhinged. I want to see it all."

"Next, you will undress me. This will be done quickly and efficiently without any lingering, unnecessary touching of any sort, or staring. You will then fix us both a drink and join me in front of the fire. The drinks will go down at an appropriate speed; no tossing anything back in haste to get to the next task. You will, however, finish your drink first, so I suggest you make it quite small.

"Once you are finished, you will lie down in front of me so I can ensure our esteemed nurse didn’t miss any injuries you may have incurred. When I am satisfied that you are sufficiently healthy, you will get on your knees and service me with your mouth. You will swallow every drop.

"We will then adjourn to the bedroom where you will be allowed to touch me without asking permission. When we get to the bed, you will turn back the blankets and spread yourself out for me. I will proceed to wash every inch of your skin with my tongue. The more you moan, plead, and squirm, the longer I will take. Once you are clean, you will seat yourself on my lap and show me how thankful you are for my hospitality.

"As I tire of your platitudes, I will make you straddle me, and I will take you again. I will lie back on my bed and watch as you take your pleasure from me. I will fuck you slowly until you are begging for release, and I will watch you come, screaming my name.

You nod. It’s the best plan you’ve ever heard in your life. With an effort, you raise your head from his shoulder and take in his lust-drenched expression.

"As you wish, Severus."

He lets go of your wrists, and your arms fall around his shoulders. If he wasn’t supporting you, you would have been a pool of mush on the floor long ago. Eagerly, you claim his mouth and feel his arms slip around your waist, pulling you tighter, closer. You can feel his heat, the hardness of his arousal pressing against you through the many layers of robes that stand between you.

Somewhere inside, you find an extra reserve of strength. When the kiss ends, you push him away, take his hand, and lead him the rest of the way to his rooms. Once there, you steal another soul-searing kiss that makes him moan. You whisper his password ("Rubber ducky") and gesture for him to lead the way. He does, looking back at you and holding out a hand, which you take.


End file.
